


Os Sinais de um Bom Aniversário

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Era 13 de fevereiro e pelas janelas da torre da Corvinal Luna podia ver que o tempo estava nublado e o vento soprava forte. Muitos não considerariam isso um bom presságio, mas Luna viu como um...





	Os Sinais de um Bom Aniversário

Era 13 de fevereiro e pelas janelas da torre da Corvinal Luna podia ver que o tempo estava nublado e o vento soprava forte. Muitos não considerariam isso um bom presságio, mas Luna viu como um. Aquele era um dos seus climas favoritos e ela escolheu interpretar aquilo como um sinal de que ela teria um bom aniversário.

Outro sinal veio quando ao passar pela porta do salão comunal da Corvinal ela encontrou um rosto familiar esperando do outro lado.

“Olá Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Oi, aqui para você” ele disse tirando o que claramente era um presente do bolso de suas vestes.

Ela sorriu.

“Como você sabia ?”

“Ginny mencionou semana passada que o seu aniversário estava vindo...você não vai abrir ?”

“É claro” Luna disse já começando a desfazer o laço e tirando com cuidado a fita adesiva.

Era evidente pelo formato do embrulho que era um livro. Mas ainda assim Luna sentiu surpresa ao abrir porque não havia um livro relacionado ou escrito por alguém do mundo da magia. O título era  _Assassinato no Expresso Oriente_ de Agatha Christie.

Ela gostava de livros de mistério, além de Agatha Christie ela era fã de P. D. James, Arthur Conan Doyle e Dorothy Sayers. Esses livros sentiam como sendo parte literatura e parte jogo, tentando descobrir como o crime tinha sido feito pelas pistas que o autor deixava. E ela adorava como a resposta geralmente era encontrada por olhar para coisas de maneiras que a maioria das pessoas não considerava.

“Você gostou ?” Harry perguntou.

“Eu adorei, como você sabe que eu gosto desse tipo de livro ?”

“Eu vi você lendo um alguns meses atrás. E eu sei que a biblioteca de Hogwarts não tem muitos títulos de literatura trouxa. Então eu mandei uma coruja pro pai do Ron com alguns galeões e pedi pra ele comprar. Ele me mandou um embrulho com o livro dois dias depois com uma carta dizendo que ele ficou bem animado de ter um motivo para ir para uma livraria trouxa”

“Agradeça a ele por mim”

“Eu vou. Qual é a sua primeira aula ?”

“Trato de criaturas mágicas perto da floresta”

“Certo. Então eu tenho que te deixar agora. Eu tenho Snape no primeiro período na sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas e eu não quero que ele desconte 10 mil pontos da Grifinória por eu chegar cinco minutos atrasados”

“Tudo bem”

“Oh, eu quase esqueci de dizer : Feliz aniversário”

“Obrigada” Luna disse abraçando o livro contra seu peito e pensando que já era um bom aniversário, e continuaria sendo porque era o primeiro que ela realmente tinha amigos.


End file.
